love is in the air
by lorkhon
Summary: this is my first try at this kind of story please be nice but tell me how i can improve my writing. this story includes all members that survived till the end of naraku in the manga series. partner account www . fanfiction . net/u/1864005/
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

About three years after Naraku was defeated the gang was back together.

Sango: Kaede can you take care of our kids while we're gone?

Kaede: sure. May I ask where you are going?

Sango: to my village.

The next mourning Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara left for Sango's village.

Inuyasha had got a note from Kagome saying to meet her in the forest of Inuyasha.

At Rin's old village Sesshoumaru, Rin, Rina (Rin's older sister) and Jaken were visiting.

After Sango and Miroku were done planting flowers for her family she and Miroku went inside Sango's house for a nap. Shippo and Kirara flew off to a flower meadow and took a short nap.

Shippo X Kirara small form

Shippo woke from to a hot breath over him. When Shippo opened his eyes he found Kirara over him.

Shippo: hi Kirara! What are you doing?

Kirara meowed quietly and kissed Shippo on the cheek. Shippo was too shocked to move. Kirara meowed softly, Shippo snapped out of it.

Shippo: Kirara! Why did you do that?! He said in a surprised tone.

Kirara meowed a bit louder.

Shippo: WHAT!!!

Kirara kissed Shippo and let her tongue travel in Shippo's mouth.

Shippo: she's so warm he thought and her tongue is so smooth and wet.

After a few minutes Kirara stops and rolls over onto back and mews seductively.

Shippo: Ok. If you're sure. Shippo gets down and starts licking Kirara's nipples.

She mewed softly, enjoying herself immensely.

Shippo: "Kirara your nipples are so soft" he said while he continued to suck her nipples.

As Shippo sucks on Kirara nipples, Kirara moves her paws down his shirt and starts to take off his shirt. After Kirara takes off his shirt, she moves down to his pants and slowly takes them off. Shippo stops sucking Kirara nipples.

Kirara mews softly at Shippo's manhood. Then she licked his shaft, sending a shock up Shippo's spine. She started slowly licking his shaft up and down. While licking his shaft, she started jiggling his balls. She then brought her mouth and closed it on his manhood. She began moving up and down. Shippo moaned and said "Kirara you're really good at this." She began moving faster.

"Kirara, I can't hold it in much longer." "I'm gonna cum." Shippo released his seed inside her mouth and fell on the ground. Kirara got up after cleaning herself and starting cleaning Shippo.

Kirara went to lay down with Shippo and started kissing him. She mewed softly towards Shippo.

Shippo: "AGAIN!!!"

Kirara mewed again. "Okay I guess it's my turn to pleasure you." Kirara got up and stood on all fours with her butt facing Shippo. Shippo crawled underneath Kirara and started licking her vagina. Kirara Started moaning clearly she was enjoying herself. She started leaking a bit and Shippo started licking it up. "Kirara you taste so good."

Kirara quickly got up and stood waiting for Shippo, she mewed at him.

Shippo: "What!! Are you sure?" Kirara nodded her head.

"Okay, get ready." Shippo got up and stood behind her. "Just tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop." Shippo then rubbed his manhood against her Kirara started moaning slightly. Shippo then slipped his manhood inside her. Shippo instantly felt how soft she was. Shippo pushed in and out of her. Kirara was moaning very loud now. Shippo was grunting, he wanted to give Kirara the time of her life. Shippo pushed harder and faster. Kirara was moaning constantly now.

Shippo: "Kirara are you ready I'm about to cum!" Kirara meowed and then held him in; not wanting him to pull out.

Shippo: "Kirara I don't want to get you pregnant!!" At that moment Shippo lost all control and cummed inside her. Shippo and Kirara fainted on the ground still connected.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango: "Miroku come here."

Miroku: "Okay" Miroku got up and walked over to Sango and placed his hand on her butt and chuckled.

"STOP THAT, NOT NOW!"

"Oh come on."

"NO!"

They both walked into Sango's house and climbed into bed together.

About 2 hours later Miroku woke up and Sango wasn't there.

Miroku: "SANGO!" "SANGO! Where are you?" He then ran out of the room still yelling for Sango. He then saw Sango's demon slayer armor no longer on the table.

Miroku ran outside and turned around. There was a note on the door, it said: "Miroku I went off to find my brother. He's in trouble with some demons and I've gone to help. If you wake up please come to the village next to the flower meadow.

Miroku ran and got his equipment and takes off for the village.

Sango: "KOHAKU!" "Stay away from him you demons!"

"Sister, please help me." Kohaku looked pretty beaten up, a few scars on his face and arms.

Sango slashes at the two demons with her sword. The demons quickly grabs Sango's wrist and twists it; making her sword fall out of her hand. The demon picks her sword up and slashes at her with it.

There is a slash of blood. Miroku had arrived in time. He takes his staff and knocks the sword out of the demon's hand.

"Sacred Sutras." Miroku throws one sutra at each demon. Miroku then hits each sutra with his staff and the demons burst into flames. Miroku goes over to Sango.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Please heal Kohaku's wounds."

"Alright" Miroku walks over to Kohaku and starts to bandage up his wounds. Miroku picks Kohaku and walks over to Sango and picks up Sango's sword and hands it to her. Sango stands up and puts the sword back in the sheath and leans on Miroku while walking.

"Thank you for saving me and Kohaku."

"Your welcome." They arrived at a small deserted hut near the flower meadow. They all went inside and Miroku set down Kohaku on a bed.

"All he needs now is rest. Sango we should rest too."

"Okay." Sango lies down and falls asleep instantly. Miroku sat down next to her and fell asleep against the wall.

Miroku woke up the next morning and Sango wasn't there again.

"Sango, where are you?" he whispered. Miroku finds another note, this one said: "Meet me in the meadow."

Miroku walks out of the hut and into the meadow. Miroku heard singing coming from the meadow. When he got closer he stepped on a stick and the singing stopped. Miroku could see a clearing ahead, when he arrived at the clearing he saw Sango barely dressed looking at him.

Miroku: "Sango?"

Sango: "Come over and sit."

"Okay." Miroku walked over to Sango and sat down next to her. Sango took Miroku's hand and put it on her breast.

"You want this right?" Miroku nodded. "Then have some." Sango than pulls off her bra. Miroku jumped at his chance. Miroku started feeling her breasts.

Miroku: "Sango my dear, why are you acting like this? Not that I'm complaining."

Sango: "Well, I just think you deserve something for saving me and my brother."

"Okay." He starts feeling the rest of her body. Miroku lowers his hands to her waist and starts to take off her panties. Sango then slaps him and says "not yet honey, I get to see something first." Sango starts taking off his robe. When Miroku's robe is off she lets him take off her panties. Miroku slips off his boxers and Sango feels his manhood. Miroku gets an erection instantly.

Sango: "ooh you like that don't you." Sango lowers her head down and sucks on his balls.

Miroku: "Sango that feels lovely."

Sango takes her mouth off his balls and starts licking his manhood. Miroku starts to shake.

Miroku cums on Sango's face. Miroku falls back on the ground.

Kohaku wakes up in the hut. Kohaku gets up and looks for Sango and Miroku. Kohaku finds the note that was for Miroku, which Miroku forgot to dispose of. Kohaku walks out the hut and into the meadow.

Sango: "We're not done yet." Sango picks up Miroku and stands him upright. Miroku gets next to Sango and rubs his manhood against her pussy. Sango moans a bit.

Kohaku is getting close to the clearing. When Kohaku arrives at the edge of the clearing he sees Sango and Miroku next to each other. Miroku stops his rubbing and inserts his manhood in her vagina. Sango gasps a bit, and then moans.

Kohaku finally notices what they're doing. Kohaku starts having an erection; he never noticed how pretty his sister was.

Sango: "I'll never leave you Miroku."

Miroku: "Me either."

"You're so good."

"You must remember I've had lots of practice." "Sango you feel so good inside, I'm cumming!" Miroku cums inside her.

"Miroku that felt amazing."

Kohaku stands up a little more to see, but notices his mistakes instantly. Miroku looks straight at him.

Miroku: "Sango looks like we have company" he said quietly.

Sango: "Kohaku come here."

Kohaku gets up and walks over to Sango. "Yes big sister."

Sango: "Kohaku how long have you been here?"

Kohaku: "10 minutes."

Sango: "Seems like you enjoyed that." Kohaku was shaking really badly now. "Yes I did, you look very pretty."

Sango: "Oh, thank you Kohaku." Sango gives Kohaku a big hug and gets an erection instantly. "Well, what do we have here?" Sango was looking at the bump in Kohaku pants. "That feels better now, right?"

Kohaku: "Yes it does."

"Why don't you come join us?"

"Okay" Kohaku walks over sits down a few feet from Sango.

"Oh Kohaku I meant join in on the fun." Sango got down next to Kohaku and lays her hand on his manhood. This sends a shiver up Kohaku's backside. Sango bends down more and licks Kohaku's balls.

Kohaku: "Sister, what are you doing?"

"Kohaku I know you like it." Sango starts to lick Kohaku's manhood.

Kohaku shudders. "Sister this is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this. What would father say?"

"Don't think about that, just cum on me."

Kohaku couldn't hold it in any longer, he cummed allover her.

Sango: "Kohaku come lick me here." Sango was pointing at her pussy. "Miroku come make out with me."

Miroku walked over to Sango and sat next to her and started making out with her. Kohaku who had finally deciding to stop fighting it, had come over to Sango and started licking her pussy.

Miroku stopped making out with Sango and let her suck his manhood. Kohaku stopped licking her pussy and inserted his manhood in Sango's vagina. Sango started moaning each time they went in and out.

Kohaku sped up and said "Sango you feel so good."

Miroku sped up and said "Is this good sweetheart?"

Kohaku and Miroku said in unison "I can't hold any longer, I'm cumming!"

Kohaku cummed inside Sango's vagina and Miroku cummed inside her mouth. Miroku then fainted on the ground.

Sango: "Looks like Miroku's had enough, want to keep going Kohaku?"

"Yes sister." Kohaku pulled out and sat down.

"Stand up Kohaku." Kohaku stood up and Sango came over and kneeled next to Kohaku.

Sango hugged Kohaku waist and started rubbing her breasts against his manhood. Kohaku started having an erection again. Sango moved up and down massaging Kohaku's manhood.

Sango: "Kohaku, how does it feel?"

Kohaku: "It feels great sister; your breasts are so warm and soft."

Sango bent her head over and started sucking Kohaku's manhood while still massaging his manhood with her breasts.

"Sango…you feel…amazing…I…can't hold it…I'm…I'm cumming!"

Kohaku then cums in Sango's mouth and while pulling out, Kohaku cums on her breasts as well.

Sango: "That was amazing Kohaku." Sango looks over at Kohaku and sees he fell asleep on the ground. Sango gets in between Miroku and Kohaku and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later

Shippo woke up to Kirara not being next to him anymore, so he got up to start searching for kirara. Shippo searched and searched but no luck, he decided to go to the waterfall nearby to clean up.

Kirara had the same idea but she arrived quicker then Shippo. She transformed to her bigger form to relax under the waterfall.

When Shippo arrived at the waterfall, he got undressed and jumped right in to start getting cleaned up. Kirara mewed getting Shippo's attention, Shippo had not noticed Kirara so he jumped from being spooked.

"Come over here Shippo, help me clean up" Kirara said.

"YOU CAN TALK" Shippo exclaimed.

"of course I can, you just haven't been listening hard enough" Kirara said calmly.

Shippo moved over to Kirara to help scrub her back. Shippo then proceeded to climbing up Kirara back. He then started rubbing her back clean.

"that feels good shippo why don't you rub my paws" Kirara said.

"okay" shippo said. Shippo the proceeded to rub kirara's paws. Shippo used his small hands to his advantage and rub between kirara's toes.

Kirara began to stretch "that feels amazing shippo, could you give me message" said Kirara. Kirara flipped over to give shippo an easier time with the massage.

While rubbing her underbelly, shippo got a naughty idea, he moved his hand slightly over and started messaging her nipples each in turn.

This caught Kirara off guard she gently moaned "shi-shippo what are you doi-ahhh" Kirara moaned again giving up trying to talk. Kirara was trying to resist it and when she was about to climax, Shippo stopped what he was doing!

"Aww why'd you stop" Kirara uttered.

"because you need to do something for me" said Shippo, who was pulling out his dick. "I want you to suck me off in that form" Shippo said.

Kirara got up and into position to suck him off. She curled her tongue around his dick. Kirara knew what she was doing and had him on edge in no time. Shippo climaxed, but Kirara wasn't done yet. She quickly messaged his dick making him hard again.

Shippo got up and said "get on your back Kirara I've got something to give you."

Kirara flipped over on her back knowing full well what shippo had for her.

Shippo walked over to Kirara and mounted her it was hard but he got up there.

Shippo pressed his dick in hard, Kirara let out a quick moan.

"Oh shippo fuck me hard, oh god please" Kirara said.

Shippo increased his speed "here I cum Kirara" Shippo said.

"how was that?" Shippo asked. "wonderful" Kirara responded.


	4. Chapter 4 part one

Rina watched Jaken and Rin pass out as normal and she sat off to one  
side as she stared at Sesshoumaru from across the fire. She asked him  
"Sesshy are you asleep" she said softly just above a whisper in case he  
was she did not want to wake him. She had been trying to think of a way  
to bring up love. She knew it would be hard to get an actual emotion  
from him but she had to try.

"Hmm what is it Rina?"

She got up and walked over sitting closer to him so they could talk easier "Well I need your advice on something" she tossed a few sticks in the fire a bit nervous from being able to sit so close to him and not be judged for it.

"Hmm you know you can ask me anything."

She blushed at how nice he was being "Well see, I am in love with this guy but I'm scared to bring it up with him" She wanted to be closer but dared not move to give him his space thinking 'so close yet so far away'

Sesshoumaru smiled ever so slightly. "You should talk to him; try to find out what you have in common."

She stared at the fire "But that's the thing I have known him for a whole year already and have only seen one thing we have in common"

She sighed "The only thing we have in common is that we both care about Rin being safe"

"The only thing WE have in common?" Sesshoumaru smiled wider.

She turned to him and said with tears forming "The guy is you and it's hard to know what a human like me can have in common with you. Not only are you a full fledged demon but you are also the Lord of the Western lands, and... and I..." she turned away from him crying "I'm not sure if I even have a chance at being loved by someone that is so well known" she buried her face in her knees and cried knowing she had little to no chance at being with him.

"Don't cry Rina, .I like you."

She sighed and still cried "You like me, I know you like me the way you like Rin. Family type love" she spoke as if she was not even caring. She found it hard to believe that he loved her for more then that

"Oh Rina you know what I mean. I love you." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Rina, holding her closer.

She gasped and turned around to face him "You...love..." she could not even finish the sentence before she buried her face in his chest "Sesshoumaru do you mean that or is it to get me to stop crying" she shut her eyes knowing she sounded cold just now and she did not want to have it be something false she wanted it to be real honest to god love.

"I really truly love you Rina." Sesshoumaru then leaned over and kissed Rina on the cheek.

Rina looked at him and said "If that's true then why not kiss me like a lover" she softly touched her lips to his and let him choose to deepen the kiss or not.

Sesshoumaru chose to deepen the kiss, holding her close to him.

Rina melted and a small moan of pleasure and relief left her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled down to where her back was flat on the ground "Sesshy why have you not said anything. I have had this love building up inside scared to tell you about it"

"I thought the love may be one way so I never said anything either"

She was silent for a moment. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper "You thought that way to...for how long"

"For awhile now, around a year."

She smirked "So the whole time I have been with you, the same time length for me" she turned and looked at her sister and the tears stopped as Rin woke up "Sister I heard crying"

"Rin its okay go back to sleep, Rina and I are just talking."

Rin sat there "But why was sister crying" Rina looked at her "Rin go back to sleep, I had a bad dream and Sesshy is talking to me and telling me its ok. So you go to sleep" rin nodded and curled up by Jaken and held onto him as if he were a stuffed toy and fell asleep

"Rina your sister is so cute"

"Keh she is such a pain sometimes"

"Siblings can be."

"Yeah well no offense Sesshy but at mine does not try to kill me. I mean who did you put up with growing up with Inuyasha, he is worse to talk with then Jaken"

"Well being a full demon has its advantages"

"I guess. Anyway why did you choose to love me?"

"You're very cute"

"But I'm human and you tell Inuyasha that you will not fall for a human" she knew she crossed the line and waited for him to scold her for what she just said

"I was wrong about Inuyasha, I'm afraid"

"Better not let him hears that" she said as she smirked. She then stood up and said "I'm a bit cold, could I sleep in your arms tonight Sesshy" she blushed as she asked to sleep with him tonight

"Sure, you can sleep with me"

She smiled and said "Thanks I just don't want to be alone anymore"

"You won't ever have to be, not while I'm here"

She closed her eyes and sat in his lap and leaned against his chest "Thank you for loving me Sesshoumaru"

"Love you too Rina"

She smiled and kissed him gently then she slowly fell asleep holding his hand

Sesshoumaru fell asleep holding her hand

She slept like a baby in his arms and mumbled "I love you"

"Sleep well" Sesshoumaru said softly

She smiled and held his hand tightly

The next morning Rina got up and went to get the food ready for breakfast then went to the near by stream and was about to get in to wash

Sesshoumaru got up and looked over at Rin who was still sleeping. Then got up and went outside to the river.

Rina had just gotten her clothes off and stood in her bra and undies about to enter the water. She got down and felt the temp with her hand "Geeze that's cold" she said not knowing Sesshoumaru was near by

Sesshoumaru saw Rina at the waters edge, and then stopped to watch what she would do.

She sat and slowly worked her way into the water and said "Its cold but it works" she saw and held on to the shore "I wonder what I should do now that sesshy and I have said we love each other" she scratched her head "Damn it I want him to pop my cherry but how do you bring up your first time with him god I wish I knew what to do" she climbed out and sat looking in the water at her feet

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and stuck right up behind Rina and stood behind her, she still didn't notice he was behind her

Rina sighed "How do I do anything now, I've never been loved before"

Sesshoumaru bent down so his mouth was next to Rina's head "Well I can help you with that" he whispered

She got spooked and fell in the water "Sesshy don't scare me like that"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Rina for real I can help, ask to me to do anything and I will"

She climbed out and said "Could you tell me what to do I am so lost know"

She looked at him "Please help me know what love is like"

Sesshoumaru rubbed Rina on the waist

Rina looked at him tearing up "I know I love you but I'm..." she looked away from him "I'm scared of being hurt"

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" Sesshoumaru then let his hand slide up her back.

Rina looked at him and said "Sesshoumaru have you done this before?" her voice showed she was scared

"Not with a human"

"But I'll be careful"

She blushed "Thank you Sesshy, for everything" she slowly kissed him and waited for him to pin her to go and make her his mate

Sesshoumaru laid Rina on the ground and got over her.

She was nervous and it showed "Sesshoumaru can I ask you something"

"Sure" Sesshoumaru chuckled

She turned to look away "Don't get mad but, what happened to the last girl you were with"

"We had an arguments and we split up, I haven't seen her since" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Was she your mate? I know that Inu Yokai's mate for life and if you were with her then was she your mate" she beat her self up mentally knowing she crossed the line with that one and began to tear up scared he would scold her.

"I considered her my mate but we never really had sex"

"You never truly mated" now she felt bad for what she had said and looked at her feet "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she heard a spring near by and ran off to find it hoping he was not mad nor to saddened by her words.

Sesshoumaru got up to follow her. He was very quiet when he walked behind her.

She did not hear him and started to undo her kimono to get into the water and mumbled "Hope I did not hurt him or anger him with what I said"

"You did not upset me or make me sad I met her a long time ago, she is no longer a part of my life"

She froze and her kimono slipped off and landed on the ground leaving her nude in front of him

"Well you look very beautiful like that" Sesshoumaru walked up right next to her

She did not dare move not knowing what he was about to do and said closing her eyes "I'm as pretty as you say, I am only human and I wish there were a way for me to be yokai like you Sesshy"

"I have not the slightest idea how you could become a yokai like me since the Shikon Jewel was destroyed"

She knew of one way but was scared as she spoke "I heard of one person who could do so but..."

"Go on and tell me the name if you really want to be a yokai"

She got herself prepared for any anger he would have "We would have to ask...I'm scared to say _his_ name"

"You can say his name I will do anything to make you happy"

She turned and looked at her feet saying "Even if the only way for me to become an InuYokai [dog demon] like you is to see..." she choked out the name "...Naraku"

"Naraku is dead but we could go to the netherworld to see him"

"It aint whether he's dead or not, it's whether you could trust him with that..." Inuyasha and his group landed by Rin who had been listening to the whole thing "...Brother can you trust your mate to Naraku"

"Hello Inuyasha, I don't plan on Naraku living afterwards with one of my swords I can send him straight to hell"

Kagome ran up and said "But why are you going there Sesshoumaru" everyone looked at him and Rina, Rina said "I wished to be a InuYokai like him and Inuyasha so I can give him full yo..." she was cut off by Inuyasha punching her to the ground and ignoring Sesshoumaru he said "Your crazy to do that, if my brother really loved you then he would forget his hatred for hanyo's and be happy with any children you give him"

"Rina is the one that wanted to be a yokai I'm just helping her be happy"

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru "And you were going to go to the bastard Naraku who tried killing her when he was alive, are you crazy Sesshoumaru"

"I'm going to kill Naraku after I'm done with him"

Inuyasha threw a punch at his brother and said "You're stupid to even trust him before hand" Kagome froze and could not bring her self to say sit to stop Inuyasha

"Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha back."It's Rina's choice to become a yokai" Sesshoumaru said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Now Sango stepped in holding Rin who was crying "Sesshoumaru , may i ask you something" Rina ran over her cheek red from where she was hit by inuyasha and held her sister

"sure what is it Sango?"

Sango took a deep breath "Why does she want to become a dog demon like you, and are you sure you can trust Naraku"

"I really don't know why she wants to be a dog demon, she looks very beautiful just the way she is and as for Naraku i don't trust him at all."

Sango smiled and turned to Rina by her "Rina why do you w..." she got cut off by Rina who said "So Sesshy can have full yokai kids and not worry about hanyo's sicne i've seen how he hates his own brother"

Sesshoumaru looked at ground "you don't have to change yourself you look just fine the way you are."

Rina turned to him "But i want to let you have children free of the pain from being hanyo, i mean look how much Inuyasha has suffered cause of it"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and said "he doesn't look to bad."

Rina got upset "That's not the point. He grew up being rejected and I don't want you to see your kids go through that pain. Plus the flea Myoga told me about how you hated Inuyasha and all hanyo's and I don't want you to have hanyo children and hate them as well" Myoga landed on Inuyasha saying "I thought it would help her understand more about why you and your brother Sesshoumaru don't get along"

"I won't hate my own kids but if you really want to become a yokai I'll find him and get him to change you" Sesshoumaru started walking off to fly to the gate to the netherworld.

"STOP!" Rina fell to the ground and Rin said "Sister what's wrong" Rina held back the tears "I want to know if you would love the kids be them hanyo or whatever. and if you accept them as hanyo then accept your own brother as well, for me ok"

"I've already accepted my brother for who he is and I'll love our children if they are hanyo or not."

Inuyasha stood suprised "If you accept me then why do you still act as if you dont" Kagome wanted to say sit but just looked at Sesshoumaru

"I've only recently accepted you for what you are."

"Inuyasha was silent and sat down "Then act like it more" Kagome finally spoke "Inuyasha stop it right now" Rina smiled and said "Then, i shall stay human. But i want you have to be nicer to him" and she pointed to Inuyasha

"fine I will. Why don't we get together some time."

"Inuyasha looked at him "Fine we can do a double date. Me and Kagome, and you and Rina and we can do it in Kagome's time"

"Alright that's the plan, lets all get some rest now."

Rin spoke up "Will sister be a mommy soon, i kind of want to be an aunt" Rina looked at her sister shocked and did not know what to say then inuyasha said "Hey being an uncle could be fun" just to tease his brother a bit

"Being an uncle means your going to be babysitting them once in a while." Sesshoumaru chuckled at the thought of that.

"Hey Sesshoumaru do you think i would not be able to handle hanyo's. Hello i am a hanyo and there for the best choice, plus i got Kagome to help me" Rina laughed and said "Seems like they want us to hurry and have kids"

"yes it seems like it, but what about you baby brother you should get busy and have kids too." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Or maybe there's already some on the way" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smiled."

Kagome turned red and said "Twins, a boy and a girl" Inuyasha smirked "I beat you there bro" Kagome smirked at Sesshoumaru "Inuyasha SIT" and inuyasha hit the ground "I wont have you thinking your better then him" Rina stood "Same goes for you Sesshoumaru, and if you even think about it i'll have Kaede put a necklace on you as well"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and pulled his shirt down to reveal a necklace "I already have one from Kaede from awhile ago."

Rina and everyone were silent and Kaede came up "Finally telling your mate huh, ye should be ashamed Sesshoumaru" Rina said "Kaede when did he have you do that"

"I had her do that in case you ever needed me to stay quiet."

Rina looked at him "Do you realize how many times i have wanted to use the s word on you in the past week" she turned away "I just want to see if it works ok. Sit" she waited and hoped he would not hate her

Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees and no further. "I'm a full demon so It'll probably not work as well as it does on my brother."

"At least it works." she walked over and knelt in front of him "Your not mad for me trying are you" Inuyasha wanted to laugh so hard.

"no I'd be curious to see if it worked to, might want to be careful Inuyasha you might eat dirt if Kagome tells you to sit again" Sesshoumaru chuckled at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"I said no teasing. " and as loud and hard as she could Rina said "Sesshoumaru SIT DOWN" hoping he would be the one to eat dirt. Inuyasha laughed and Kagome said "Sit boy" and Inuyasha hit the ground again.

Sesshoumaru strained against the power of the beads, but his knees slipped and he hit the ground as well.

Rina covered her mouth shocked that Sesshoumaru lied flat like his brother. Everyone watched and Rin said "I-is he going to be mad sister" her voice on the verge of tears.

"No I'm not mad Rin told me not to do that but I still did it."

Rina smiled at him "Thanks for not hating me" Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms "Damn it we may as well all travel together, and Sesshoumaru you have to watch what you do. You've seen how quick Kagome sits me"

"Well I'm not going to do anything stupid to upset her"

"What" Inuyasha shot up wanting to fight and Kagome sighed "Sit" Inuyasha was on the ground again "Damn it Kagome"

"I didn't mean you Inuyasha, I meant me"

Rina laughed and said "Sesshoumaru your good at getting him like that"

"well lets get back to what were supposed to be doing" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina nodded and said "Lets get to sleep so we can figure out what we will do in the morning." she took Rin back to her spot and layed her down but was still thinking of if she should become demon or not.

Sesshourmaru walked over to rina and rin. then kissed them goodnight and kissed rina on the lips, then walked over to a tree and fell asleep instantly.

Rina walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat down next to him as Jaken layed next to Rin. Sango layed down with Miroku and Kilala. Kagome and Kaede layed down near the fire.

a few hours later Sesshourmaru wakes to a strange noise and gets up and jumps into the forest to see what made the sound.

Rina woke as the sun started to come up and noticed Sesshoumaru was not there and said "Sesshy? Where are you?" She was starting to worry why he had left.

Sesshourmaru had come to a waterfall and was talking to a strange demon who was saying "I can solve your problem." "What problem would that be?" Sesshourmaru said. "The one about your friend Rina" the demon said.

Rina had started to walk around looking for Sesshoumaru when she spotted him and hid so he would not see her as she listened to what was being said.

the demon spoke again "your friend is here right now i can smell her, why don't you come out." Sesshourmaru turned and smelled her too then he said "come on out rina this is no private conversation."

Rina froze but slowly stepped out from behind a tree "I was scared you left us. Sesshoumaru what's going on?"

"This is one of my father's friends he's willing to help us out with our problem with making you a full demon" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina looked at him worried "Sesshoumaru I told you I'm fine being human if its what you want."

"you wanted to be a demon and i've thought it over you can live longer if you were a demon i want to live with you till a old age" Sesshourmaru said.

She glared at him "I'm fine being human. I don't want to change for more years of life, I just thought it would be easier if your kids were full demon like you. Besides you said yourself you were ok with them being hanyou's so I'm fine staying human."

"i'm sorry Rina i thought you'd want to if i found a way" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina turned to head back to the others "Maybe after we talked for a bit more. But right now I am staying human ok." She felt bad sounding so cold towards him but she wanted him to understand she was ok with being human as long as she had his love.

Before Sesshourmaru turned around he told his father's friend to stick around in the area in case she changes her mind, he then walks back to camp.

Rina had run back and was trying to find something to do so she would not cry. Inuyasha watched quietly in case something happened between her and his brother.

Sesshourmaru looked at inuyasha as to be saying "what are you doing"

Inuyasha gave him a look back 'just wondering why she fighting back tears. what did you do' Rina had gone to brushing Ah-Un's mane and tail talking to the dragon "Ah-Un your mane has so many knots. Its ok I'll get them out." Ah-Un gave a low growl of content as he layed on the ground enjoying the brushing.

"i asked one of our father's friends if he could turn her into a demon" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina stopped brushing and Ah-Un looked at her worried. Inuyasha sighed "Sesshoumaru you can't just do that. Didn't Rina say she was happy as a human just as long as she had your love. Plus why ask one of dad's friends to do it. Our old man had some friends that would rather kill humans then help them." Kagome sat off to the side coloring with Rin so Rin did not get worried about her sister.

"for once your right inuyasha i guess i was blinded by love" Sesshourmaru said. He then walks over to Rina and apologizes for his behavior. "I only want the best for you"

Inuyasha sat there suprised he looked at his brother and said "Wait did you just say I was right and that your in love?" Rina said not looking at him as she began brushing Ah-Un again "Its ok Sesshoumaru. Just talk with me next time, I may be human but feelings don't change between that and demons. Even Inuyasha has them."

"I will and yes inuyasha i'm in love i know your surprised but i do have a heart" Sesshourmaru said calmly.

Inuyasha smirked "Never thought you would fall for a human after you constantly told me you would die first. Now your admitting it to me." Kagome swiftly said "Sit boy. Rin your really good at coloring." Inuyasha hit the ground growling "Damn you Kagome." Rin smiled "Thanks Kagome. I think its cute that lord Sesshoumaru loves sister, cause then we can travel together all the time."

Sesshourmaru merely smiled and said "yes we can travel together rin and we'll be our family."

Rin smiled and ran over to him hugging him "And you'll be my big brother right. Inuyasha would be a big brother to right?" Inuyasha just sat up a bit grumpy from being sat and said "I guess so runt. Anyway Its getting late we should all go to bed." Rina finished with Ah-Un and yawned "I think he's upset cause Sesshouaru can say when he loves someone and not make them mad doing it."

Sesshourmaru merely chuckled and patted inuyasha on the back and walked over to rina to go to bed.

Rina looked at him and smiled "So where were we headed again Sesshy?" Jaken snapped "Don't use that name girl." Inuyasha simply hit Jaken and said "Just drop it already imp."

"where you want to go, is where we'll go" Sesshourmaru said

Rina smiled at him "What would the great demon lord like to do?"

"well" Seeshourmaru says. Sesshourmaru starts thinking where to go he remembers a bueatiful waterfall near a flowery meadow. Sesshourmaru says "i have just the place"

"Let us go then, my lord." Rina spoke sarcasticly with the words my lord but also with love for him. Jaken had been ready to snap when Inuyasha pinned him "Say one word to them and I'll kill you instead of my brother."


	5. filler

Rina slowly got up after making sure Rin was asleep and went to the near by hot spring mumbling softly as she left camp 'I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't wake'

once at the spring she stripped and got in sinking into the water contently "So warm, to bad Sesshy never gives me the time of day to just sit and talk. I bet that sexy demon would love this."

Little did rina know he wasn't even asleep (some one had to stay up and protect every one) so he followed her out swiftly from the trees when he got to the spring he sat in the tree and waited and listened

Rina sighed as she sat fully nude in the spring, only her hair floating on top the water giving any cover to her body. She stared up at the stars and said to herself "The guys dead sexy yet never he thinks of what would please him. I bet he's never had a girl, human or demon want to just spend a night pleasing him." she closed her eyes and pulled her hair up while in the water as a hand went south under the water and her voice got rigid "He...needs some...down time..."

Sesshy jumps backwards into the night then begins to walk back toward her and act like he didn't hear anything that he heard "hello rina"

Rina's hands shot out of the water as she grabbed the towel to cover herself "S-Sesshy!" she never used the pet name to his face knowing he hated human stuff like that but it slipped as she stared at him.

Sesshoumaru acted as if he didn't hear her say Sesshy not to ruin the moment. "May I come in and join you" Sesshoumaru said.

Rina turned red only nodding as she tried to fix the towel to cover herself better. She watched him thinking 'what's going on, he never bothers to even talk to me'

Sesshoumaru watched her reaction and thought of what to do next. He quickly thought of what to do next and with out an answer he got undressed and got in.

Rina turned red and quickly looked away to not see him naked 'idiot this is your dream come true, naked with Sesshoumaru' Rina shook her head "No no no, I will NOT stare at his body!" she froze as soon as she realized she just spoke out loud and didn't move scared of being scolded or worse.

Sesshoumaru simply smiles at Rina and moves closer to Rina "and why won't you stare at my body" Sesshoumaru said.

Rina turned red closing her eyes "Be...because I..." she refused to give in even though every inch of her wanted him to know she didn't want to be thought of as an insane human woman.

"Because why?" Sesshourmaru said as he turned towards her and swept his hair behind him with a swift movement and then put his arm around her.

"Because its not right for a human to have the feelings I do for a demon lord who is the older brother of a friend." Rina felt tears forming while fighting them back trying to get free, wishing she knew why Sesshoumaru was acting so strange.

Sesshoumaru noticed she was trying to get free so he let go of her. "My father had feelings for a human and he was happy enough and having feelings for someone no matter who it is should always feel right to you" Sesshoumaru said swiftly.

Rina glanced back at him fighting hard to keep her eyes on his "Even...if the person a human loves says he'd die before thinking of a human?" she glanced down to his groin area but quickly turned her eyes away the second she saw his stomache not wanting to see lower until she knew why he was so close at the moment.

"I've noticed how you act towards me and I think its sweet and I have to keep up the tough guy act so I don't get walked all over" said Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru saw her glance down but didn't say anything just smirked.

Rina glared at him not believing him just yet "I doubt you could even comprehend what I'm feeling or wanting in my life right now, from YOU."

"Oh I think I've got a pretty good idea though if you want me to I can leave" said Sesshourmaru while he started to get up to get out.

Rina quickly grabbed his wrist but kept her eyes hidden from him "Sesshy, why did you come here and act so strange?"

"Well you see I've had feelings for you as well and I thought that it might be one way so acted to strange to try and see if it was more then just one way" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina let go and moved the towel to by her clothes "If you wish to know if it is one sided or not Sesshoumaru then all you need do..." she looked up at him face red "...is ask to test the waters, if you get my meaning."

"Alright then my I come in" Sesshourmaru asked.

Rina nodded and moved back to let him in though she did not cover herself this time as she kept her eyes on his, though with great trouble.

Sesshourmaru got in and held her close to himself. Sesshourmaru gently touched her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Rina simply melted into the kiss. She pulled back and asked a bit nervous "Why follow your father now after so many years of hatred towards humans?"

"Didn't you hear me before I had to keep up the tough guy act so I didn't get walked all over. I've never really had a problem with humans." Sesshourmaru said.

"Then why try killing Kagome when she's with Inuyasha?" she was a bit confused but sighed and just leaned against him "Sesshoumaru even if it was a act, I fell for the demon lord everyone sees and don't want to be treated differently."

"But you are different if you let me call you this you're my lover the others are just people I know and if you don't want to be treated differently then I shouldn't be in here with you right now, right?" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina bit his neck, knowing it wouldn't hurt merely surprise him a bit "You know that's not what I meant Sesshoumaru." she sighed "I meant I want to see the same guy others see, besides I'm probably the only girl who loves you for you and not your title or lands."

"Alright then you will begin to see that me tomorrow, but as for tonight you'll be seeing a lot more of me" Sesshourmaru said as he got up in front of her with an hard on.

Rina froze staring at it for a sec then reached up hesitating to touch it as she looked up at him "May I Sesshy?"

"You may" said Sesshourmaru.

Rina gently grabbed and began to rub it "Does that feel ok, should I let go or what would you like?" she asked wondering what a demon was fully capable of doing in a situation like this.

"It feels good maybe a little faster though" Sesshourmaru commented.

Rina blushed "Alright 'my lord'." she said slowly rubbing faster still wondering what he was capable of doing.

Sesshourmaru saw the curiosity in her eyes and wondered what she was thinking about while he enjoyed himself.

Rina gave a quick lick and asked "H-how dominate are you?" something told her to submit and let him have his way but that same something told her it would hurt if that happened.

Sesshourmaru smiled at Rina and simply said "dominate, but I'm careful about it".

Rina smiled at him as she let her hand stop moving and said "So what now Lord Sesshoumaru?" she used the formality as if to tease him a little since she rarely talked to him that way. She usually addressed him as if equals with him which often times caused jaken to scream at her.

"why don't we start out with a blowjob" Sesshourmaru said, carefully bringing his hand behind Rina's head to help her get into the movement.

Rina blushed and slowly licked the tip of his dick thinking 'maybe Inuyasha needs to see his brother happy to understand him'.

Sesshourmaru slowly brushed her hair with his hand while holding her, with a grin on his face.

Rina looked up at him "What's funny?" she was a bit uneasy about the grin but tried not to show it.

"nothing, why don't we continue with that blowjob" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina nodded and slowly began to lick again saying "You'll have to help out Sesshy."

"alright" Sesshourmaru said guiding Rina by her head.

Rina slowly began to suck on him but kept looking at him to make sure she was doing ok.

Sesshourmaru pressed her head down more to tell her he's ready for her to take more of him.

Rina blushed sucking more but gladly let him have full control. She wanted him to enjoy this alone time and even know she truly meant what she said about liking him and not his title or lands.

"wow your doing pretty good but maybe a little faster it's starting to feel really good" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina turned red going slightly faster wondering if she should ask him when she would be done but kept it to herself.

"this feels wonderful Rina I'll let you decide what u want me to do, do you want it on your face or in your mouth?" Sesshourmaru asked.

Rina pulled back an flushed "I...I don't know, um surprise me.." she was a bit nervous but wondered what he meant by his question.

"Okay you ready, here I cum" Sesshourmaru said as he pulled out and cummed on Rina's face.

Rina smiled at him "Was I ok enough for the demon lord?" She wiped some off her face and licked it saying "Its a bit salty but it tastes ok."

"You were pretty good, but now it's my turn" and with that and sat her on the edge and got down on his knees to eat her out.

She gasped but soon moaned softly "Sesshoumaru...y..you don't need to pleasure me. I only wish for you to be pleased."

"Well I need to get you ready for me right?" Sesshourmaru said.

She nodded "Right but I'm fine with not getting any as long as your happy."

"well do I need I reason to taste you and I know you want me to be happy so I'm doing things that will make me happy you being happy to is a added bonus" Sesshourmaru said swiftly.

Rina went red "Alright then, just do what makes you happy ok."

Sesshourmaru continues where he left off using his finger to open her up.

Rina smile at him and said "Do what you like, I'm not scared of being with you..." she looked in his eyes and said calmly and lovingly "I'm scared of being without you."

Sesshourmaru returned the smile and continued with one finger. Soon, after opening her up more Sesshourmaru placed a second finger in her to open her up further. "your almost ready" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina smiled at him and let her body take over as she slowly began to moan slightly louder with pleasure. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips wanting never lose the feel of his lips as she fell deeper in love with him as the time passed.

Sesshourmaru broke the kiss off to ask Rina a question "I think your ready, would you like me to continue on to bigger things or add another finger?" Sesshourmaru said quietly and right next to her ear.

Rina quickly began kissing him again as her hands moved his away and gently touched his dick showing her answer. She used the hand not on him to spread herself for him not breaking the kiss thinking 'stupid demon just attack'.

"Well looks like I have my answer" Sesshourmaru suddenly pounced on her quickly saying "here we go" and stuck more then just his tip in her.

Rina bit her lip as she screamed from pure pleasure "Damn Sesshoumaru...your not gentle at all are you?" she wasn't complaining but the fact he moved the way he did took her by surprise.

"Sorry instinct took over, are you alright?" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina smiled at him "I'm fine. Let instinct take over if you like, as i said i'm not scared of you Sesshoumaru." she slowly kissed deeply waiting to see what he would do.

"alright but remember you asked for it" Sesshourmaru said mysteriously. Sesshourmaru's eyes began to glow letting instinct take over completely. Sesshourmaru looked at at her then immediately started pounding his dick into her.

Rina moaned loudly loving the feel of him in her and said curiously "Sesshy...just how dominate...are you?"

Sesshourmaru simply looked down at her and smiled evilly and said "very".

Rina smirked "Then I dare you to go all out on me, if you truly want me the way i hope you do."

"So be it" Sesshourmaru's eyes glowed bright red and started ramming her, he then started playing very roughly with her boobs and pinching her nipples with his finger claws.

Rina screamed in pure pleasure and held close to him as she bit into his neck, knowing she could never hurt him. She soon found herself pushing up into him to feel him go deeper.

Sesshourmaru leaned forward and licked the tip of her nipple never losing any speed, in fact he sped up.

Rina gasped as she arched her back moaning. she was feeling herself cum over and over due to his pace but never wanted it to end.

Suddenly Sesshourmaru pulled out and picked Rina up and set her on the ground, while he got on his back and told Rina to face him and sit and his dick.

She did as he said blushing bad. Rina sat on him and asked "N-now what Sesshy?"

"Well, now I'll take over" and with that he thrust deep inside her and at same time taking hold of her waist and pushing her down and up at a good fast speed.

Rina gasped as she felt her body shake as she came instantly the moment he began moving her in time with his thrusts. She was so far gone to pleasure she did not notice she was getting chafed but instead said "Are you...getting close at all?"

"Maybe, but first I want to hear you beg me" Sesshourmaru said.

"Beg...beg for what Sesshy?" she leaned forward resting her hands on his chest out of breath and moaning hard.

"Beg for me to cum" Sesshourmaru said.

Rina nodded and said softly, almost in a whisper "Please Sesshoumaru...please my lord cum in me...i beg you, i...i want to be the one you mate with if possible".

"alright wish granted" Sesshourmaru pushed in deep one more time and cummed inside her hard.

Rina moaned loud one last time feeling herself cum at the same time and then fell forward so she was laying ontop of him while he was still in her and said out of breath "I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too Rina" Sesshourmaru said as he kissed her and after getting out and getting dressed he picked her and her clothes up and brought her back to camp.


End file.
